Haunted By Your Absence
by DarkFangWolf
Summary: Songfic. Credit to Taylor Swift's Haunted. Ikuto couldn't stand their arguments anymore so he decided to end them. But what happens when a big misunderstanding leads to the ultimate tragic consequence? Sad Amuto songfic.


**Okay guys, just warning you, this is going to be a sad Amuto fanfic. This is based off of Taylor Swift's Haunted. I love that song so I decided to make a songfic with it. Enjoy! Oh and review if you want a epilogue! :) xoxo -Cali**

* * *

**Haunted By Your Absence: A Songfic**

* * *

Flashback…

"What did you say?" The navy haired man demanded to his angry girlfriend. Instantly, she regretted it. 'Our relationship is already strained. I have to save it. Keep your anger in, Amu.' The pinkette took a deep breath and looked deep into the midnight ones of her lover.

"I'm sorry. What I said was out of line. We could star—" She began but her boyfriend stopped her. "I'm done. I am so done with starting over. We have arguments nearly everyday now. This can't go on anymore. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said, leaning down to kiss her one last time before walking away.

Her honeycomb eyes filled up with tears as she gently touched the place where he had kissed her for the last time. As if it was his poison, burning into her flesh. He had left and now she had no one.

* * *

The lonely girl had walked home with a crushed heart that day. The sky darkened as she arrived at her doorstep. She slowly unlocked the door and stepped into the dim house. Not bothering to turn on any lights, she went straight to the couch. The couch where they shared their first 'date'. The couch where they shared all their feelings. The couch where they shared their laughter.

The phone rang but she didn't bother to check. 'Who would call me anyways?' She thought. 'All my friends were on their honeymoon. _We_ were supposed to be on ours if we hadn't argued about something as little as where to go. And then that led to other arguments.'

"Hey Amu." She froze. That voice. "Listen, I know our relationship didn't end well but—"

"Hello?" She said, grabbing the phone.

"Oh hey…" He said quietly. He had hoped she wouldn't pick up so that he didn't have to talk directly to her and instead, just leave a message.

"So did you want to say something?" She asked. 'I know our relationship didn't end well but I realized that I still love you. Take me back?' She thought, hoping that's what he would say.

* * *

_'_

* * *

She held her breath as she waited for his reply. She didn't want to lose him again.

"I called you to tell you why I broke up with you." He said bluntly. Her heart dropped and she quickly hung up. She didn't want to hear it. Not one word.

* * *

"Why'd you have to leave me like this. You knew that I was by myself but you still left. You were the only person I wanted in my life. What happened to you? What happened to _us_?" She whispered as she collapsed on the floor, hand over heart.

"I loved you. But now I'm leaving. It's all your fault." A voice said. It sounded so much like his. She coughed as her breath was suddenly caught in her chest. Haunted by him.

* * *

"_Ikuto!" She exclaimed as she spotted her lover. He turned and smiled at her. "Amu-koi!" He laughed, reaching out his arms to embrace her. She ran towards him but bounced back as an invisible force stopped her._

_Dark air began to surround Ikuto and he suddenly morphed in front of her. In his place stood a ghost. "He will never love you again." It whispered. "NEVER!" It yelled before blowing her away from her lover._

_Oh right. Ex-lover._

The pinkette woke up with a start. "No, I hate him. I mean every nasty thing I've ever said to him!" She declared. But inside she knew she could never.

* * *

Present day…

Tadase held the pinkette in his arms, giving her butterfly kisses. But she still remembers when Ikuto did it. She still remembers how it made her blush. She still remembers how he gave her love through every one of those kisses. Tadase's were just empty kisses. With no emotion except for lust.

* * *

_Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't see you again, something keeps me holding on to nothing_

* * *

She stopped him.

"I have to go. Sorry Tadase-kun." She whispered. She got up quickly and ran out. No, they had never shared love; she had only agreed to be with him because she'd thought that he would fill her void. Not even close.

She knew she would never see him again because she knew he was with somebody else and he was happy. But she kept waiting. She clutched on to the last strand of hope that he would come back to be with her again. But what she didn't know, was that the strand of hope she was hanging on had disintegrated into nothing a long time ago.

* * *

Even Tadase had left her and she thought nothing of it. She had no emotion left. Her heart was gone, it was now a graveyard where the ghost that chants 'He left you' over and over lives.

* * *

She sat under the tree in the park and closed her eyes. The beautiful violin music she remembered floated through her ears, made her eyes fly open. As soon as she opened them, the music was gone. 'Just my imagination.' She realized sadly, closing her eyes once more.

"Did you hear? A man had a car crash in the nearby neighborhood. They police checked him and they confirmed that he died of alcohol poisoning before he crashed. Poor man. His wife doesn't even care! All she really cared about was his money. What a woman. The nerve!" A woman passing by exclaimed to her friend. Her friend nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember that. What was his name? Tsukiyomi something. It's so sad when these things happen." Her friend sighed. The pinkette's eyes opened wide open. "It can be…" She whispered. She ran past the pair of friends and nearly tripped going down the park stairs. She unlocked her front door and ran inside. Flipping on the TV to the news channel, she began watching intently.

* * *

'_A man was found dead in his car after crashing his car in a house. Fortunately, there were no more injuries or mortalities. Officials have released information about the tragic accident saying that he had died of alcohol poisoning before crashing. They have also released one of the crash pictures.'_

* * *

Amu stared at the picture. Then she ran into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She curled up into a ball, sobbing. She tried to deny it but no one she knew had navy blue hair with the last name of Tsukiyomi.

* * *

"You died. Why. Not being with you was hard enough but now you have to go on and die? You weren't even happy with your wife. Didn't you know that she just wanted your money? I'm haunted by your absence. So haunted that I can't stand it anymore." She sobbed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

She sat up. She knew she couldn't go on any longer. Her heart was already gone and now she was going to lose her mind.

"I'm coming Ikuto." She whispered one last time.

* * *

A navy-haired man arrived at the house of Hinamori Amu. 'I have to clear things up. I don't know what she would do if she thought that _I _died and not my dad. I also should apologize for ignoring her these past few years. I hope she'll still be happy to see me.' He thought to himself. He was just about to knock when he noticed that to door was opened.

"Oh Amu. Haven't you learned to lock the door by now?" He chuckled. On the inside, he wished for a fresh start. After all, they left off with her hanging up on him and them not talking to each other for 3 years. "Oh well, I guess I'll surprise her then." He smirked, thinking how she would react to him coming into her house unannounced. Probably yell something like 'pervert!' or something. He chuckled at that.

It was strangely quiet when he walked in. She was probably upstairs on her laptop or something. Not much has changed here. The stairs creaked a bit under his weight as he climbed up them. He looked around and saw her legs hanging from her bed through the crack of her door. Smirking, he tiptoed towards the room.

"Boo!" He yelled, expecting a surprised scream. But no sound met his ear. When he looked, he froze with fear and shock. His Amu laid on her bed with a slit throat and a knife in her hand. Her dull opened eyes tore him apart. It was as if they were saying to him 'Why Ikuto, why'd you kill me? Why didn't you save me?'

Without looking, he quickly closed them. He couldn't look. Not even more one glance. She had slipped through his fingers again. And this time, forever.

* * *

**A.N I had to remove the lyrics because of FF rules so just either listen to the song online, or search up the lyrics. The songfic pretty much goes verse by verse of the song. Please R&R. kk xoxo -Cali**


End file.
